


「坏家伙们」02

by StrawberryCheese



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, 彬准 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCheese/pseuds/StrawberryCheese
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	「坏家伙们」02

「BY 草莓芝云云」  
高中生狼人彬｜调酒师吸血鬼准｜R18｜HE

“我……可是不跟处男做的啊……”  
崔连准话音一落，那个原本狼一样的青年好像又从笨笨的大个子变成了委委屈屈的大型垂耳兔。  
“我会努力的……”到了这个时刻居然连一件衣服都没脱的崔秀彬耷拉着脑袋小声说。  
问题不是这个。崔连准想。  
对他而言，肢体接触只能说是附属品，他最终的目的是那之后的进食，作为一个有原则的人，对没有罪孽的单纯孩子下手他还是会有罪恶感的。  
他原本分得很清，可或许是因为崔秀彬的吻太舒服了，他居然有被崔秀彬小声的保证诱惑到。  
他反常地很想知道崔秀彬能努力到什么地步，想到身体深处都忍不住躁动。  
作为从属于黑暗的存在，他第一次发现自己还会因为如此神圣的原因纠结。  
挣扎了三秒钟，归根到底还是坏家伙的他又一次为青年打破原则。  
那就通过给他这辈子最难忘的体验来抵消这份罪孽好了。  
“败给你了。”  
崔连准也坐起身，轻咬了一下崔秀彬软软的脸颊肉，将他往床尾的方向压倒。  
他将崔秀彬手里的避孕套随意往床上一扔，不自觉嘟着厚厚软软的小鸭子嘴将崔秀彬的外套拉链一把拉到最下，连着外套把里面的卫衣从下往上卷起，脱掉。  
即使只有微弱的光线，崔连准还是忍不住感叹，青年的皮肤柔软归柔软，肌肉的轮廓还是清晰可见的。和他的外貌很像，尚未爆发时，崔秀彬连身体上的线条都是温柔含蓄的。  
崔连准及时停止了先入为主的污秽想象，俯下去从崔秀彬的下巴一点一点往下舔咬。他有刻意收敛自己的獠牙，可是崔秀彬的喉结似乎是有些紧张地上下滚动着，他险些将崔秀彬的皮肤划破。  
惩罚般地，崔连准稍微加重了一些力度咬了一口他的喉结，再安抚一样地吮吸，才继续向下。  
崔秀彬的皮肤好像能轻易留下痕迹，崔连准一边恶趣味地在他的锁骨边，胸口和腹肌各个角落留下了零零碎碎的粉色吻痕，一边隔着黑色的牛仔布料轻轻揉搓崔秀彬已经胀大了的东西。  
他好像过于坏心眼了，蜻蜓点水的撩拨持续了很久，久到青年的呼吸已经失去节奏，甚至有些难耐地将指尖插进了崔连准的发间，想要引起他的注意。  
“崔连准先生，我有点……”  
“难受？”  
崔秀彬点点头。  
“叫我连准，我就帮你。”  
“连准……帮我。”  
“真乖，我们秀彬君。”  
崔连准解开青年的腰带，牛仔裤的纽扣，再将拉链往下拉。  
光是以这个角度，崔连准就能隔着内裤看出青年会令常人产生负担感的尺寸。  
“连准，不用……”感觉到帮他脱到只剩黑色紧身内裤的男人将头埋进了他的双腿之间，崔秀彬还是失措了，他想将男人的脸抬起来，可是男人隔着布料亲吻他的刺激感一瞬间冲击了他的感官。  
崔连准轻吻着已经将布料打湿的最上端，不忘用手玩弄最下端，感受到青年的因他的动作而开始轻颤之后才干脆的连他的内裤都一并褪去。  
暴露在空气中的一瞬，青年的立刻过分有精神地完全立起了。崔连准忍不住坏心眼地看了青年一眼，果不其然，崔秀彬努力维持着正色的脸已经完全通红了。  
崔连准笑着将和可爱的主人完全不一样的凶恶的东西含住，有些艰难地一点点往里送。  
他其实没这么做过几次，崔秀彬的尺寸又大得有些可怕了，他必须强忍着已经开始发酸的腮帮子开始动作。  
口腔范围内的进出只能照顾到一小部分，他尽力用手安抚余下的部分。  
这样的来来回回，不论是视觉上，听觉上还是肌肤最诚实的感觉上，任谁都要到极限了。  
“哈啊……射在里面。”  
还含着崔秀彬的他留下这句话，就在崔秀彬能反应过来之前将那凶恶的东西往自己的深处一点一点吞了进去。  
感受到过多的刺激的青年已经无暇顾及崔连准难受与否了，他甚至双手探进崔连准的发间，腰部克制地动作着，将自己进入得更深。  
他的喘息声愈发沉重，最后一丝理智告诉他要在极限之前将自己抽出来，崔连准却没给他这个机会。  
他全数射进了崔连准的嘴里，喉咙深处。  
“连……连准先生……快吐出来！”  
数秒的找回状态后，他急忙起身让此刻看起来比他还小一些，发丝凌乱眼眶湿润显得有些可怜的男人将自己的体液吐掉。  
崔连准也花了些时间才缓过来，他眨巴了几下眼睛，歪了歪头，微微探出自己的舌尖。  
“怎么办呢？可是已经吞进去了呢。”  
怎么会有这种同时具备令人怜爱与令人想要凌辱的气质的人呢？  
崔秀彬自控的那根弦顷刻间不带一丝余地地崩断了。  
他就着半坐起的姿势弯下腰咬住崔连准的锁骨。和害怕獠牙划伤对方的崔连准不同，他啃咬的力气大到像是带着必须要留下齿痕的目的一样。  
崔秀彬将崔连准该掉不掉的浴袍一把解开，却没有完全褪去，放任它挂在崔连准的臂间，敞开在崔连准身下。  
他的唇游移到崔连准的胸口，故意没控制轻重地含咬住不知道是害怕还是期待地轻颤着的粉色乳尖，玩弄成深红色才肯放过。  
崔秀彬的齿印一直蔓延到了崔连准人鱼线尾端的胎记上，他亲吻着崔连准最私密处又细腻又敏感的肌肤，正准备故技重施，身下的人就先受不了了。  
摄入了可以媲美血液的，崔秀彬浓厚的精液，身体深处疯狂膨胀的空虚与渴求就要将崔连准逼疯了，他于是合上双腿，轻夹住了作乱的青年，对他说，“快点……进来。”  
佐以令人失去理智的轻喘声，崔连准这看似轻巧的四个字对已经失控的怪物来说无疑是火上浇油。  
崔连准很快就为自己的话感到后悔了。  
得到了许可的崔秀彬撑起身，粗暴地将崔连准的双腿分到最开。他握住自己充血肿胀得吓人的东西，堵在崔连准已经流出晶莹体液的入口处，尝试性地往里挤。  
那湿淋淋地缩着，看起来可怜兮兮的地方却意外地能容纳很多，崔秀彬使力让自己的顶端完全被紧紧地包裹住之后，在崔连准的唇上落下一个吻的同时，发狠把自己完全送了进去。  
“哈啊——”  
被彻底占有的瞬间，崔连准除了疼痛什么都感受不到。他想要抗议，痛呼声却悉数被崔秀彬吞下。  
“好痛……”  
双唇分开后，他终于有发出声音的余地，然而他还来不及后悔和处男做爱的这个决定，体内毫无遮拦的热度更为直接地让他感受到了惊吓。  
“崔秀彬你没戴套吗？？”  
崔连准简直不敢相信。  
“……抱歉，我忘了……”  
最后一次了，崔连准，以后再被美色诱惑钓处男你就跑到那位可恶的驱魔师姜泰现面前自取灭亡吧。  
他安慰自己，无非就是从另一边再吞一次这人的精液罢了，放宽心。  
“没关系……”反正不会有下次了，“不过，不要弄痛我。”  
崔秀彬点了点头，拨开他额前的碎发落下一个吻。  
青年硬是忍着体内的野性，缓缓地来回抽动数次，等到可耻的水声渐大之后才试探性地加快速度。  
恢复力远强于人类的吸血鬼先生已经发现了这其中的乐趣，崔秀彬每次撞入，都能侵犯到他最深处从未开拓过的地方，带来甚至有些危险的快感。  
他默许了青年的粗鲁，在一浪接一浪的刺激中握住青年撑在自己枕侧的手腕，无防备地被本能驱使，偏过头去将唇印在了青年手腕内侧清晰可见的血管上。  
他的食欲和性欲是密切关联的，下身被崔秀彬撞得一塌糊涂的同时，他能承受的也渐渐达到了顶峰。嗜血的欲望越来越强大，他必须全力控制自己才能不将獠牙没进崔秀彬的皮肤以下。  
“连准先生……”崔秀彬粗喘着俯身到崔连准的耳边，动作却不曾停止，“想咬就咬吧。”  
“……？！”  
这句话竟能使他在欲望顶峰分心，他带着写满情欲的表情转过头，和那个近得与自己喘息交融的青年对视。  
崔秀彬的双瞳还是令他心动的深邃，只是不知道从何时开始，竟蒙上了一层冰蓝色的幽光。  
是危险来临的预感。  
或许今夜的选择是个彻头彻尾的错误。  
“你喜欢在做爱的哪个时候吸血呢，吸血鬼先生？”  
预感应验。  
“你……你是什么……哈啊——”崔连准的尾音破碎在崔秀彬的顶入里。  
崔秀彬粗喘着牵起一抹浅笑，答非所问，“不想要吗，连准先生？”  
他想要，想要疯了，想要到獠牙都隐隐作痛。  
他的确会做爱后饮血，可是他从来不敢用獠牙，多少同类被这种触感迷惑，最后要么使他人灭亡要么因依赖自己走向灭亡。  
他已经无法理清状况了，他艰难地伸手，想要在床头柜的抽屉里找到自己最喜爱的，用于划破猎物皮肤饮血的小刀，可崔秀彬带来的快感令他失去所有力气。  
而崔秀彬滴着汗，青筋凸起的脖子就近在咫尺。  
只要往前一点点，只要能控制住自己……  
更令他不安的是，崔秀彬不知道从哪个时刻开始周身都散发出了某种气息，刚感知到时是奶香混合着气泡水的味道，进入身体后却像麻醉剂一样，令他从头到脚都臣服。  
行为不再受自己掌控，他被蛊惑似地双手环住崔秀彬的脖颈，往上仰，以至于全身的重量都依赖在青年身上。  
崔连准的眼前不知何时蒙上了一层水汽，他吻住崔秀彬的颈侧，小范围地啜吻着。  
游移的唇终于找到了最喜爱的位置，他闭上眼睛，喘息着露出獠牙，宛如初尝禁果一般，带着强烈的不安和肮脏的情欲刺破了崔秀彬的皮肤。  
在血腥味弥漫的那一瞬间，崔秀彬挺入到了前所未有的深处。  
崔连准在愉悦得令人恐惧的双重快感之下达到了高潮，不断流进他喉间甘美得从未有过的血液似乎也变得更加浓郁。  
崔连准想，可能青年也快到极限了。  
事实却没有那么简单。  
原本就惊人的埋在他体内的东西竟然可感地再度涨大了，在尾端处尤为明显，甚至像是某些动物在交尾时会成的结。  
极致的释放感过后，是大作的警铃声。  
等一下，不会——  
一个可怕的可能性在崔连准脑中浮现。  
浑身还瘫软着的他挣扎着想逃离，可他被那个咬痕已经愈合了的青年以禁锢的姿态一把抱住，随即，他感受到了什么毛茸茸的东西卷上了自己的大腿。  
青年也终于到达了极限，沉重的呼吸声落在他耳边，滚烫的体液不断打进他的体内，不知道是有意还是无意地令这个以体液为食的恶魔又一次浑身战栗。  
怎么可能……明明只是精液而已，他迅速蔓延至周身的比情欲更甚的快感究竟……  
眼泪不受控制地溢出，在他失去意识之前，强势地抱住他的青年终于放开他，撑起身体。  
崔连准得以看清崔秀彬此刻的面目。  
那个长出了黑灰色兽耳，瞳孔闪烁着冰蓝色光芒，以同样黑灰色的毛茸茸的大尾巴卷着他大腿的青年，崔秀彬，不是他以为的人类。  
崔秀彬是狼人，他最讨厌的生物。

生物钟及其规律的崔连准在散架般的痛楚中转醒。  
极致的性爱后，他的感官是舒爽的，又因为过于极致，他的身体前所未有地沉重。  
来不及感受任何余韵，丢脸地做爱做到失去意识前的记忆率先复苏。  
崔连准立刻转过头去看那个还沉睡着的青年，果然，他毛茸茸的兽耳还在，他不愿承认软乎乎十分舒服的大尾巴甚至还围在自己的腰间。  
作为世仇，生理上的反胃感迅速涌上，夹杂着一点恼羞成怒，他扒拉开围着自己的大尾巴，一跛一跛地下了床，直奔崔秀彬的背包。  
“你到底是个什么东西……”  
他在背包里找到崔秀彬的钱包，里面躺着不少的现金，身份证，酒吧的名片，还有一张他很眼熟的卡片。  
那是他上过的高中的学生证件。  
崔连准瞪大双眼从卡槽取出证件，看到上面的生日与生效日期时，他几乎就要被再度涌上来的晕眩感击倒。  
崔秀彬，不仅是个狼人，还是个未成年。  
崔连准的第一反应就是逃跑。  
他手忙脚乱地把崔秀彬的东西塞回他的背包里，迅速从衣柜里随机拿出了一套衣服往身上套，穿上鞋，甚至不顾自己是房间的主人，走到门口正准备把门打开，  
“你要走了吗？”  
强大的压制感瞬间将他笼罩。  
“连准先生，相信你也听说过，狼族一生只会认定一个伴侣。”  
“连准先生，我已经将你标记了。”  
“你是跑不掉的。”

•TBC


End file.
